


Tied Up with You

by lashworthe



Category: Avengers
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Tony, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Loki, older Tony, teenage loki, web cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashworthe/pseuds/lashworthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frostironfest gift request #24 for midsummersunshine!</p><p>No power AU where Tony and Loki knew each other from a BDSM-ish forum. Weeks/months before they agreed to meet, they do it via chat/webcam where one of them (whoever is the dom) gives orders to the other (whoever is the sub). Loki as slutty high school student is a plus.</p><p>Loki as a teenage dom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arka_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/gifts).



"On your knees."

Tony Stark dropped to his knees without hesitation, taking a deep breath, and looking up at the web cam above his head. Once a week, Tony blocked off his schedule, locked all his doors, turned out all his lights, and let the voice watch him and instruct him on what to do to himself and just let himself loose all control for a few hours. Tony had, of course, come up with a system that blurred out his face, hid his location and made tracing his account all but impossible. When they were first setting out their rules, he had made it clear that his shirts weren't coming off during their rendezvous, and Loki had been totally willing to stick to Tony’s rules.

"Did you get the box I sent you?" The smooth voice Tony only knew as Loki asked.

"I did."

"Are you wearing them?" The voice purred.

Tony shifted faintly on his knees, feeling the string of the lace thong panties dig into his ass. "Yeah. Can't say it's a real enjoyable sensation." He grumbled.

Loki laughed, “So darling, what do you want to play tonight?"

Tony turned around and shook his ass, "I dunno. Was thinking something about this."

Tony could hear the grin in Loki's voice, "Mmm, were I there I would draw you over my knee and spank you."

"Yeah well, maybe I might like that." Tony said.

Loki hesitated, "We agreed this would be entirely a digital relationship."

"Well yeah, but fuck, it's been almost six months of this, don't you want to meet up?" Loki sighed softly, "I would most certainly enjoy that, but wouldn't that just destroy this fantasy for you?"

"Babe, I don't think anything could destroy this fantasy." Tony could hear Loki chewing at his lip.

"We can meet, but only if you do as I say."

"Mmm, babe, you know I love it when you tell me what to do.”

"There is a hotel on tenth, reserve us a room there for this Friday night. Go there, order dinner and then strip and blindfold yourself. I will be there at 8:30 on the dot to find you."

Tony swallowed, but the idea of getting to feel this man who'd been dominating his thoughts and body for over six months made him nod, "It's a deal."

 “Well then, now that that is decided, shall we get started?”

“God yes.” Tony groaned.

The voice laughed, “Strip. I want to see if red really is your color."

Tony groaned and stood up to slowly unbutton his pants, letting them linger on his hips before slowly sliding down his legs, and pooling around his feet. He stepped out of them and kicked them to side.

He heard the sharp intake of breath, "You are gorgeous."

"Keep saying that and I'm gonna get a big head." Tony grinned.

"Mmm, well you are certainly getting big in a certain area of your anatomy." The voice laughed. “Hm… I do think red is your color, and lace is exquisite on you.”

“It’s a bit tight,” Tony shifted on his feet.

“Give me a little spin. I want to see you.”

Tony slowly turned in a circle letting Loki see him dressed in nothing but a t-shirt and the red lace thong. The cool air of the penthouse made him shiver as he held his breath, knowing that Loki’s eyes were raking over him.

“Lovely. I think you ought to wear more of those.”

Tony laughed, “I don’t know how well that’d work under my suits you know.”

“Oh, I can just imagine. I would love to bend you over a table still in your suit, and strip you out of everything but that thong.”

All of the blood in Tony’s body rushed south and he moaned, hands moving towards his swelling cock.

“Ah-ah-ah. I did not give you permission to touch yourself.”

Tony groaned but let his hands fall back to his side.

“Hm… You would look lovely, tied up against some board room table, legs spread wide begging for me to take you.”

Tony began to slowly rock his hips, letting the rough lace rub against his cock as it continued to swell. God he didn’t even know what this man looked like and he could imagine it, prone on the table after a board meeting, begging for Loki to fuck him raw.

“Loki…” he groaned out.

“And I would take my time, trace the lines of your body with my tongue, tie you up so you could not move at all. Then, with you totally at my mercy I would fuck you with my fingers until you did not think you could take one moment longer and then,” His laugh was husky, running right through Tony’s body, “Then I would fuck you so hard you would not be able to sit for a week, and you would love every second of it. Beg me to do it harder.”

Tony didn’t even try to hide the rocking of his hips now as his cock leaked with pre-cum. A wet spot grew across the underwear as the lace continue to bite against his cock the harder he rocked his hips. “I would.” Tony agreed breathlessly.

“Mmm….you can touch yourself pet, and when you come, I want you to scream my name so loud it leaves you hoarse tomorrow.”

Tony nodded, starting to slide the thong off, but Loki spoke up, “Oh no, leave those on.”

Tony almost protested but he didn’t as he pulled the panties back into place and slid his hand down the front to grasp his cock and began stroking. His first moan was soft, “Loki….” and slowly with every stroke he got louder and louder as his hands moved rougher and rougher.

He could hear Loki’s breath getting rough. “Are you touching yourself too Loki?” He gasped out.

“I am pet. I am imagining you with your lips stretched wide around me.” Loki’s breath hitched with a soft moan.

Tony moaned, being rougher with himself as he got closer to his orgasm. “God I want to suck you off.” He moaned, “I want you to fuck me.”

Loki moaned softly, “Faster pet. Close…Come when I tell you to. We will come together.”

“God yes.” Tony moaned louder, his hands roughly sliding over his cock, faster and faster. The back of the thong dug into his ass and the lace burned against his skin but the burn only made the pleasure in his body hotter.

“…L…Loki?” Tony moaned louder, “Please?”

“Just a little longer pet.”

Tony whimpered, knees shaking as he bit hard at his lip to try to keep himself under control, the brief flash of pain distracted him enough to hold his orgasm at bay for the moment.

“Ah, pet!” Loki moaned, “Now!”

Tony let go of his lip and pumped harder; his orgasm washed over him. His scream roared through his throat as his voice stuttered then ripped out of his throat as he came.

From somewhere far away he heard Loki moaning, and then the air was heavy with just the sound of the two men panting for air. Tony coughed and gasped for air.

“I will see you Friday. 8:30 sharp.” Loki finally breathed out. “Wear the thongs I sent you all this week.”

Tony nodded his agreement, “Absolutely.”

“And no touching yourself this week.”

Tony nodded again, “Until Friday.” He slowly slumped to the ground as he heard Loki leave the conversation and Tony was left alone to catch his breath.

“Jarvis, camera off.” he croaked out.

The web cam went dead, and Tony let out a deep breath, closing his eyes and running through his hair. "Fuck."

He shakily stood up and walked to his bar, pouring himself a drink. How the hell could he disguise himself enough that Loki wouldn't immediately recognize him as Tony Stark. And what the hell would he do if Loki went to the media about this.

Then again, it wouldn't be the worst thing the press had run about him. Everyone knew he had a kinky side and a love of sex so Tony Stark caught in the bdsm scene wouldn't be a shocker, though Tony Stark on his knees calling someone else master might raise a few brows.

He downed his drink and let it burn through him. What was he going to do? He ran his fingers over the edges of the thong, feeling it still biting into his skin, and wedging against his ass. It'd be annoying wearing that all day to his board meetings, but he had to admit it was exciting. To know he was wearing something under all the suits, something that Loki had told him to wear; something no one knew about but his master.

He shook his head and closed his eyes with a smile. "Jarvis take a sketch."

"Sir?"

"Draw me out what I describe."

"Yes sir."

"What would Loki look like?" he wondered aloud, "Tall." He decided immediately. "In shape, probably has a great body maybe something like a football player." He sighed, "Long hair. At least to his jaw." He remembered Loki cursing and saying he had to put his hair back into a ponytail one night.

Tony paced the floor and then dropped onto his bed. "Crap. I don't have a clue what this guy looks like." He closed his eyes and sighed.

In six months of weekly meeting he still didn't have a clue what or who Loki was. He just knew that voice. God, he would know that voice anywhere for any reason. That was the voice the purred in his dreams and had him waking up with stained shorts in the dead of night.

He shook his head and finally got back dressed, going down to his lab to work the rest of the night away and try to not focus on how far away Friday felt.

 

\-----------------

 

Loki leaned back in his seat staring at his computer screen. "Why did you just do that?"

He ran a hand through his hair, snagging on a few tangles in his long black hair. Cyber relationships worked for the best for everyone involved. Particularly since Loki preferred older men, and giving instructions. Well, that was what most of his online profiles said at least.

He licked his lips, looking down at his lap, and stained boxers. He pushed out of his chair and walked into his bathroom, splashing water on his face and staring at his reflection.

There was hope, maybe, that his partner, Tony, wouldn't immediately realize Loki was 17. Well, 17 and a half really.  Loki looked older, all tall thin lines and sharp features. Besides, 17 was the age of consent in New York so at least there wasn't likely to be any legal repercussions for anyone.

He sighed, trying to piece together how Tony would react. For someone who said he wanted to have his control taken from him, he did have a smart mouth, a witty reply for everything, and some serious trust issues, but Loki genuinely enjoyed his weekly meetings with Tony. He looked forward to them, planned for them. He knew exactly what buttons to push, how far to press, and how to take Tony from arrogant sod to whining, writhing mess with just a few well placed instructions or fantasies.

He imagined the man had some sort of scarring or other marks on his chest, and that was the only firmly drawn line in the sand. His shirt never came off, and he kept his face blurred on the web cam.

Not that Loki minded. Anonymity made the entire thing easier to get into, sometimes Loki pretended he was older, a CEO of some company, and Tony was his errant secretary needing to be punished. Of course, that was just one of the many games he and Tony played. Loki ending up spending most of his money from his part-time job buying little presents to send to Tony. Small things mainly, panties, dildos, and once a set of Ben-Wa balls, which they had both discovered didn’t really do much for either of them.

They had a lot of fun, and Loki hadn't even thought about trying to find anything else since he'd started seeing Tony every week, which was unusual since Loki often had multiple partners at a time.

Shaking his head he turned on the shower and stripped out of the rest of his clothes, tossing them into his hamper and piling a few other clothes on top of them. The last thing he needed was his mother coming to help with his laundry and finding clear evidence of Loki’s jerking off. The cold shower snapped him back to focus and he took his time washing off any potential evidence before climbing back out and wrapping in an overly fluffy towel. 

Pausing in front of the mirror, he closed his eyes and pulled his hair back into a ponytail before going back to his room. He smiled when he saw a new message from Tony with the hotel reservation information. He didn’t respond to the message, and logged out, clearing his browser history and shutting down the computer.

He finally put on his glasses and walked out of his room to softly rapt on his parent's door.

"Hey, can I go stay the night with Fandral on Friday?" he lied flawlessly.

His mother looked up from her book while his father barely pulled his gaze from the game on the TV. "With Fandral? I didn't think you two were still friends after he made the football team." His father said.

Loki forced a smile, "We've made up. He invited me over for some pizza so we can work on that project in English."

His mother nodded, overruling any objections his father might have voiced. "Sure. Just make sure your home before Saturday night, Thor's playing his first game."

"I would not miss it." Loki promised, slinking back from the room and beginning to dig through his things trying to figure out how he wanted to finally reveal himself to Tony on Friday.

He took a deep breath, praying that the man wouldn't freak out about having a teenager as his virtual, and soon to be physical lover. He flopped onto his bed, pulling the covers over his head and reminding himself that Friday was several days away and there was still plenty of time to prepare.

 

 

\---------------------------

 

Tony walked into the hotel, keeping his head down, his ball cap pulled low over his face as he walked to reservation table. "Uh hey. Reservation for Tony. Uh... Tony Marriott."

The woman didn't even look up at him, typing a few things into her computer before passing him a form to sign. He scribbled something vaguely Tony shaped and then handed her a wad of cash for the room. "Sir, you don't pay until you leave."

Tony cursed and shoved the money back into his wallet. "Right. Um... I have my friend coming in later. Can he get a key here?"

"Of course sir. What's your friend's name?"

"Loki. He'll be here by 8:30."

"He'll have a key up here waiting for him. Your room is the 3436, elevators are ahead and to the left. Have a nice night and let us know if we can get anything for you. Your complimentary bottle of champagne is in the room already sir."

"Complimentary champagne? What’s the occasion?" he asked nervously.

"It's provided for all guests who stay in a penthouse suite sir."

"Oh right. Thanks." Tony smiled nervously and hurried to the elevator, so far so good. He rushed into the room, slamming and locking it behind him before relaxing faintly.  The penthouse was huge with a full kitchen, living room and bedroom. A massive bed dominated the room and a chilled bottle of champagne waited at the foot of the bed. Tony took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed, calling down to order room service. Not sure what Loki ate he ordered a bit of everything and hoped for the best.

After the order was placed, Tony pulled out everything he'd brought. Handcuffs, and a few of the toys Loki had sent him were carefully laid out along the foot of the bed, and finally a red silk blindfold. He let out a long breath, looking at his watch, only 6:30, still plenty of time.

The bathroom had a massive hot tub and Tony stripped and jumped into the tub, starting a hot bath to try to relax himself. He held his breath as the jets sprang to life against his tense muscles. He sighed, taking several slow breaths and letting the almost burning water rush across his skin. Grabbing the provided soap, he started lathering up, scrubbing every inch of his body, being very thorough. He wanted to be spotless for Loki.

When he got out of the bath he wrapped in a robe and stopped in front of the mirror, looking at the reactor in his chest. He traced his fingers around it, running his fingers over the rough edge where skin melted into metal. Turning away from the sight, he went to his bag, fumbling through his things and pulling on a black undershirt that blocked out the light from the reactor. They’d agreed on shirts since they’d started talking and there was no reason to change that now.

He pulled out the lace thong panties he’d brought and grinned, shaking his hand. The tabloids would have a field day if this broke. Iron Man in woman’s panties. But fuck if Tony didn’t feel hot as hell in them now, especially knowing that Loki would be here soon.

A knock on the door, sent Tony stumbling backwards, he hurriedly wrapped in the robe again, opening the door and hastily letting everything be brought, giving the man a fifty as a tip and as a promise to make sure Tony wasn’t bothered again before ushering the hotel employee out. 

He laid everything out carefully around the table, lighting candles and pouring two glasses of champagne before he went back to get himself ready. Hanging the robe back up in the bathroom he tucked all of his clothes into his bag, and turned his phone off.

Taking the thin red silk blindfold in his hands, he let the smooth fabric play against his rough fingertips and took several slow deep breaths. This was not Afghanistan, he was not in danger of being hurt here. Tony wanted this. He reminded himself of that as he slowly put the tie over his eyes and tightened it as he settled into his seat to wait.

 

\-------------------

 

Loki looked at his phone, before shoving it into his pocket and finishing his packing. He wore his best black slacks, and a green sweater that hugged his lean body. He hoped it made him look older. He tucked a few toys into his messenger bag and then hurried out to his old green Honda and rushed to the hotel.

“Shit.” Loki ran through the lobby as he glanced as his watch reading 8:20. He couldn’t be late, but then again if Tony had listened to his instructions, he’d be blindfolded and not know that Loki was late.

“Hi, I’m supposed to pick up a key. My name is Loki.” He was breathing heavily, hugging his bag close to his chest.

The front desk clerk held up her hand as she answered a phone call; Loki shifted anxiously on his feet, moving from one foot to the other, looking at his watch as the seconds ticked by. She finally hung up, “What was that sir?”

“I’m picking up a key. The name is Loki.”

She tapped a few keys on her computer before pulling out a key card and programming it. “Room 3436. Elevators right there.”

Loki all but snatched the key from her hand and hurried over to the elevator. He smoothed his hands on his pants and used his reflection in the glass elevator to smooth his hair down and into place. He’d spent an hour straightening it and he only hoped it stayed that way.

When the elevator doors opened, Loki realized how high up they were. In a penthouse suite then? Tony hadn’t skimped then. He briefly wondered if the man could afford something like this. Tony had never acted like he was overly wealthy, but the topic of money or work didn’t ever come up.

Counting room numbers under his breath, Loki found the room and closed his eyes, counting to ten as he tried to calm his pounding heart. He glanced back towards the elevator, briefly considering running away and back to his parent’s house, but it was too late to back out now. 

He slid his key into the reader and the door clicked open. Holding his breath, Loki stepped into the room.

 

\-----------------

 

Tony heard the door open and his heart began to pound in his ears, overtaking everything else. He shifted faintly in his seat, trying to see if he could tell anything, but with his blindfold securely in place, all he could figure was that the door was open and that someone had just stepped inside then shut and locked the door behind them.

“Loki?” He asked.

“Hello Tony.”

God, to hear that voice this close to him. To know that Loki was within just a few steps from him. His skin prickled as he heard the sound of feet stepping slowly closer.

“Dinner looks delightful. Have you been waiting long pet?”

“No,” Tony shook his head.

A jolt of electricity ran across his entire body as cool fingers ran through Tony’s hair. He sighed and leaned into the touch. “I’m glad you like dinner. I brought champagne too.”

“You have made a great effort, and done a lovely job with your blindfold. The fingers trailed over the silk blindfold and Tony could tell that this man’s hands were slim, long, almost delicate.

“Well, you did teach me how to tie better knots.” He offered with a grin.

“And you learned very well.”  Those fingers trailed over Tony’s collar bones and onto his shoulders.

“Stand up.” The command took Tony off guard but he did it without question. “Turn around.”

Tony swallowed and slowly turned around, offering his back to Loki. The cool air of the room tickled his bare ass, and he gasped when he felt Loki’s hands trail down his back, just barely grazing past his ass, before Loki gently took hold of one of Tony’s wrist and pulled it behind his back.

“Keep your arms behind your back for me pet.”

Tony pulled both his arms behind as Loki left his side. A bag unzipped and there was some rustling through items before Loki returned to Tony’s side. He felt the rope snake around his wrists and tie his arms together behind his back.

“Too tight?” Loki asked softly.

Tony shook his head, “No, it’s good.”

The ropes slide up his arms and Loki’s fingers moved with such grace and agility that Tony couldn’t held but imagine how those fingers would feel everywhere else on his body. Soon his arms were bound together against his back and not able to move. Loki’s fingers hooked around Tony’s shirt, guiding him forward. Tony stepped cautiously just a few steps forward before Loki’s hands were on his shoulders, gently pushing him downwards, “Kneel.”

Tony slowly got onto his knees, taking slow steady breaths to calm himself. This wasn’t Afghanistan.

Loki sat in the chair beside Tony and his hand ended up back in Tony’s hair, gently petting him with slow, gentle touches. “Hungry?”

“Famished.” Tony answered, leaning faintly against Loki’s leg, the firmness of his body soothing Tony.

“Open up.” Loki cooed.

Tony parted his lips and waited. After just a few seconds a warm piece of steak slid into his mouth. Tony moaned and slid his lips around the fork, chewing slowly and savoring the flavors rushing across his tongue. He licked his lips, “They know how to cook a steak.”

Loki laughed softly, and began feeding Tony his dinner bite by bite. Tony ate without a complaint, parting his lips and letting Loki gently tilt the glass of champagne against his lips. He drank eagerly, “mmm… not bad. Not my favorite, but not bad.”

“And what is your favorite.” A fork clicked against ceramic and Tony vaguely heard Loki take a bite of his meal.

“I like scotch or whiskey really. That’s my poison of choice.”

“Perhaps next time we can have that provided.”

“Next time?” Tony tilted his head upwards towards Loki’s voice, “I like the sound of that.”

Loki laughed, and Tony felt the chair push back and Loki get up, his legs on either side of Tony.

Tony leaned forward to nuzzle against Loki’s thigh with a content sigh at the warmth of his body and the cool scent of mint. “This hotel is lovely. You have outdone yourself.”

“Only the best for you.” Tony murmured.

“Hm… stand up.”

Tony got back to his feet with some difficulty. Loki hooked his fingers around the fabric of Tony’s shirt and tugged him towards the bedroom. Tony stumbled over his own feet but stayed upright even when a pair of lips brushed across his throat.

Holy fuck.

His lips just barely grazing against Tony’s skin felt like sin itself crawling over Tony’s body and coming home in his chest. He wanted those lips everywhere, on every inch of skin of his body. He groaned in protest when the lips left his neck and he found himself pushed backwards just enough to fall onto the mattress. He winced faintly as his arms dug into his back but that discomfort was soothed away as Loki crawled over him and his lips returned to Tony’s throat, nipping against his flesh.

“You have been so good.” Loki purred. “So very good.”

Tony nodded his head, “I try.”

He felt Loki’s lips curve into a smile against Tony’s skin and fuck if that didn’t make his cock start to swell.

“And what do you get when you are good?”

“A treat.” Tony sighed deeply.

“A treat.” Loki repeated as one of his hands skittered across Tony’s abdomen and then slowly downwards to wrap around Tony’s cock and slowly began stroking him.

Tony’s arched his hips, not caring that pressed his bound arms into his back, all he cared about was keeping those hands on him. His mouth hung open, softly panting for air then whining when Loki’s lips left his skin.

Warm breath began tickling against his cock and Tony arched, holding his breath as a warm, wet tightness engulfed his cock and began sucking the head of his shaft as Loki’s hands continued pumping him.

His hips rolled into Loki’s slow pace. He whined, wanting faster, harder, but knowing better than to ask. Loki would give them what they both wanted before the night was over, Tony knew that without a doubt.

He whined when Loki sucked him deeper and his hands slid away from his cock to began gently squeezing and rolling his balls before his hands slid totally from Tony’s body. He tried to not tense when he felt a long finger brush against his entrance.

His cock hit the back of Loki’s throat and his body relaxed as an oiled and slicked finger pierced him.

He groaned, arching up into Loki’s mouth and trying to get away from the penetrating finger but slowly his body relaxed and accepted the mild intrusion. Loki sucked him harder, swallowing around him before adding in a second finger and beginning to slowly scissor Tony, stretching him and spreading lube.

“No toys today?” Tony asked breathlessly.

“Darling, we have both played long enough.”

Tony laughed breathlessly, “God,” he moaned as Loki’s long fingers just barely grazed his prostate. “Fuck. Yeah. Do it!”

Loki smiled at the whining begging man writing under his fingers. He slowly released Tony’s cock and pulled his fingers away as he fumbled through his bag for a condom and more lube.

Tony rolled his hips, whining louder until Loki’s body slid back over his, thin hands smoothing over Tony’s body, grabbing his legs and spreading them. Tony offered his body willingly, taking a deep breath when he felt Loki’s cock nudge at him. He held his breath against the initial burst of pain that slowly faded to a dull ache.

Loki’s hand back over his cock made him forget all about the pain as Loki eased slowly forward.

The two men’s moans mingled together, Loki’s hot gasps for air brushing against Tony’s throat. Another hard thrust forward and Loki pressed as far into Tony as he could. Both men gasped for air before Loki began shallowly rolling hips, matching his pace with his stroking of Tony’s cock.

Slowly everything began to pick up and soon their pace had turned rough, unsteady. Tony groaned louder as Loki began thrusting harder, and, with a twist of his hips, his prostate was being slammed into over and over. He cried out, wrapping a leg around Loki as he rolled his hips in time with Loki’s thrust and felt everything building, surging down his spine and beginning to pool in stomach.

“Are you ready pet?” Loki asked, “Come when I tell you to.”

Tony nodded, “Yes! Please!” He begged.

Loki purred against his throat, biting at the juncture between neck and shoulder as he growled, “Come.” 

Warmth ran through his body and finally, with a finally hit against his prostrate, Tony came with a scream of Loki’s name. Seconds later, Loki stilled against him with a cry and then slumped down onto Tony, gasping for air.

 

\--------------------------

 

Shit.

He hadn’t meant to actual fuck Tony, but then the man had been here, more gorgeous than Loki had ever imagined, and just so willing, and so wanting it. And Loki had wanted it to.

He’d used protection. No harm right? Right. And it wasn’t like it was the first time for either of them. They’d discussed their sexual history, well, Loki might have not mentioned all of his experience, but he knew neither of them were untouched virgin snow so to speak.

He let out a long breath and slowly eased out of Tony’s body. The man whined, but didn’t make any other protest. He climbed out of the bed, tossing the condom in the trash as Tony sat up.

“Damn, that was better than I imagined.” Tony said with a grin.

“You’ve imagined it?”

“Only all the time.”  Tony laughed.

Loki smiled a bit more, walking back over to Tony, and rolling him over to begin slowly untying his arms. As the ropes were freed from his arms, he stretched them out, rolling his shoulders, “Damn. That was fantastic.”

“Now you are all messy.” Loki ran a finger through the cum lingering on Tony’s abdomen, then offering his finger for Tony to lick clean. He blindly suckled Loki’s finger clean.

“Time to shower.” Loki stepped away from the bed.

Tony frowned faintly, “Shower? With you?”

“Yes.”

Tony took a long breath, “I don’t know if I’m up for that.” he tugged at the end of his shirt.

“You trust me to handle you wen you are blindfold with your arms bound but not shirtless?”

Tony sighed, “It’s complicated.”

“I told you I would never force you to do anything you were not comfortable with and I intend to keep my word.”

“It’s not that.” Tony licked his lips, “Will you take the blind fold off?”

Loki hesitated before slowly beginning to untie the silk blindfold, letting it slide off of Tony’s eyes. The man turned towards Loki, slowly opening his eyes and drinking in Loki’s appearance.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous.”

Loki smiled, “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Tony sat up, stretching his arms again, “…You don’t recognize me do you?”

Loki tilted his head, confused, “Recognize you?”

Tony grinned, “Holy shit, you don’t.” 

“Should I?”

Tony laughed, “Well most everyone in the world would is all, but don’t worry about it. This is perfect.” He stood up, “So, shower?”

Loki nodded, “I thought it would be a good way to clean up.”

“There’s an awesome hot tub.”

Loki nodded, and Tony went to go get the water ready, starting up the jets churning the hot water in a rolling bubble. Loki, still totally nude, went to slip into the water. “Join me pet.”

Tony looked at Loki, hesitating before finally tossing off his shirt. Loki’s eyebrows shot upwards at the strange glowing metallic trinket embedded in Tony’s chest. Tony scratched at it before sliding into the water and moving over to Loki, starting to rub his shoulders.

“So, when can we do this again?” Tony asked.

Loki smiled faintly leaning into the gentle shoulder rub that burned away the tension from his muscles. “When did you wish to do this again?”

“Hm… how’s tomorrow work for you?”

“Mmmm, I have plans.”

Tony whined, “Nothing you can’t break even for me?” He pouted.

“Not even for you my pet.” Loki grabbed Tony and held his hips, starting to massage the flesh there, trying to work out the kinks in his muscles.

Tony sighed, “So, Loki, now what?”

“Now what what?”

“We still keep doing this web cam thing? We start meeting up more? Exclusive? What’s our deal?”

“…Are you asking if we are dating?”

“What? No… I mean… are we?”

Loki paused, letting go of Tony, “Are you serious?”

“Why not?” Tony shrugged.

“I…why would you want to?”

Tony sighed, “Look, I’m 35… I’m not getting any younger and… Jesus, it’s nice just being with someone and just being Tony. Being able to ask for exactly what I want and having someone give that to me.”

“We do not know much about one another.”

“That’s a part of dating right? Learning about people.”

“I….” Loki had never really been a part of dating, but the thought of being with Tony made his heart flutter.

“Let me consider it.”

Tony nodded, lathering up a wash rag and beginning to gently wash Loki’s body before washing himself and climbing out of the tub. Loki slowly headed after him, wrapping in a robe. Tony poured himself then Loki a glass of champagne; Loki downed it and poured himself another glass.

Being in a relationship. The thought hadn’t crossed Loki’s mind. He’d always lived his lives rolling from bed to bed, and he liked it that way. He enjoyed sex, enjoyed being with someone, but to be with the same person? He swallowed hard and finished the second glass reaching out and pouring himself a third glass.

“Slow down there champ.” Tony reached out to catch his wrist. “I didn’t mean to freak you out about relationship type stuff. Sorry. If you just want this-“

“I’m seventeen!” The sentence burst out of Loki like a warhead, and the room fell silent as it detonated.

“Okay.” Tony said.

Loki stared at him, “What?”

“Seventeen’s legal, and to be honest, I was doing way worse than having sex with billionaires in hotel rooms at your age.”

“Billionaire?”

Tony grinned, “Name’s Tony Stark baby.”

Loki stared at him, “You’re…Wow.”

“So… what do you say? Give it a shot?”

Loki bit at his lip, “…dating?” He looked at Tony, and slowly a grin spread across his lips, “…yeah. Yeah, I think I would enjoy that.” He leaned forward and pulled Tony into the first of many kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry happy holidays and I hope you enjoyed this and have a great holiday!!


End file.
